Carlos' Rocque
by Casey Kitsune
Summary: The gang are coming to the studio to record when they find a surprise waiting for them with the last name of Rocque. They thought Gustavo Rocque was hard to deal with, but what will they do with his daughter?
1. New Girl

Another song from me.

I do not own Big Time Rush or the songs in the story.

Tell me what you think of the story.

Any ideas on how to improve it? I may take you ideas and put them in the story.

Thanks!

* * *

"Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,  
I steal your heart,  
Maybe give you more than I should,  
Make you feel good, make you feel good!  
Like a tiger burning through the night,  
You're the fire, got you in my sight,  
Feel the music runnin' through my blood  
Can't fight my love (Oh-oh,Oh-oh)

What I need, what I need is a rocket to ride,  
To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin  
Better like what I see or it's sayonara"

I spun around, to face away from my dad and Kelly. I smiled and started dancing my new moves, which matched the song perfectly. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't laugh at my dad's yelling, obviously "enjoyin" my dance...NOT! I started singing once I spun back around, choosing to ignore the awestrucken new comers.

"Under pressure watchin before  
Turning me on, chasin' a storm  
Yeah I'm falling into your sound,  
Don't let me down,  
Don't let me down!  
Like a tiger burning through the night,  
You're the fire, I got you in my sight,  
Feel the music running through my blood  
Can't fight my love (Oh-oh,Oh-oh)

What I need, what I need is a rocket to ride,  
To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin  
Better like what I see or it's sayonara!

Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara (yeah)  
Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara (D-don't make me say it)  
Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara (yeah)  
Sayonara, Sayonara (D-don't make me say it)

Body, hands all over my body,  
Work me out like karate  
Tell me boy can we kick it now,  
Can you hold me down?  
Body, hands all over my body,  
Work me out like karate  
Tell me boy can we kick it now,  
Can you hold me down?

What I need, what I need is a rocket to ride,  
To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin  
Better like what I see or it's sayonara!

Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara (yeah)

Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara (D-don't make me say it)

Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara (yeah)

Sayonara, Sayonara (D-don't make me say it)

Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart I'll steal your heart!"

I smiled at Kelly, who looked beyond happy/proud. My dad pushed a button smiling. "Allison, that was great but rethink the dancing o-" "Gustavo! Who's she?" I giggled as dad nearly got trampled.  
"Ow! Allison, in HERE NOW!" I quickly made my way out of the booth and helped Kelly pull three of the four guys off my dad. "You okay now dad?" he quickly jumped up and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Yes, thank you Allison. Now, Allison, meet the dogs. Dogs, meet my angel, Allison" "D-did she say dad?" I smiled at the blonde who was looking at a short haired brunette. "Yes boys,  
she did. Allison Rocque is an amazing singer who moved here just last week after her mother passed away." The boys stared at me as if not listening. "Hey are you single?" my eyes widened at the unexpected question. "DOGS! BOOTH NOW!" I giggled as the boys quickly ran to the booth.

"There are so many things  
That I never ever get to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing  
Would be falling into place

I would scream to the world  
They would see you're my girl  
But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over the words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

It's the way that I feel  
When you say what you say to me  
That keeps you running through my mind  
24/7 days a week

And if you've got the time  
Stick around and you'll realize  
That it's worth every minute that it takes  
Just wait and see

I would scream to the world  
They would see that you're my girl  
But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over the words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me, it's not too late  
It's only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside

Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over the words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm not giving up, up

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up"

I smiled as the boys finished their song. "Hey Kelly, who exactly are they?" she smiled at me. "well these guys are Big Time Rush, believe it or not" I was shocked. "So, the blonde is Kendall Knight, the one with the big smile-is James Diamond, the one with short brown hair is Logan Mitchell, and the one with the helmet is Carlos Garcia" I bit my lip, smiling. "DOGS! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" dad sighed and looked at me. "Allison, please show these boys what talent is" I giggled and walked into the booth as the boys left.

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and one's that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor like a circus

There's two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor like a circus

I smiled as I walked out to Kelly, my dad, and the three drooling boys. "Again, I ask, are you single?" I giggled as James stepped towards me. "I don't know. . . maybe I am, maybe I'm not" I walked over to my dad. "Hey I got to go, Jo and Camille are taking me shopping" with that I hugged my dad and, grabbing my purse, walked out to my car and drove to meet the girls.

**Kelly's POV**

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at Logan, Carlos, and James. Sometimes that girl could be quite the flirt. Despite what most people think though, she's never had boyfriend. "Ugh!  
Someone please tell me!" "James just drop it, no one's gonna tell y-" "She's single, okay!" Whoa. . .  
who knew Gustavo would tell three single boys that his daughter is single. The boys looked at Gustavo. "Huh!" "Listen, Allison's never had a boyfriend, so if one of you dogs fall for her. . . just be patient. Another thing, we've been invited to a celeb. dinner, to promote your first album, and you all need dates. I don't care who you bring." I smiled at his hidden message. 'Allison's never had a boyfriend, so one of you invite her to the celeb. dinner'


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers,

So sorry I haven't been updating lately. My computer was having difficulties and I had no idea what was wrong with it. I took it to my friend's house and he took a look at it. Just last month he came and told me that it was my hard drive. Apparently it was fried beyond repair so I needed a new one. Because of this problem I lost all of my stories and saved files. This makes me very upset, I may look into my stories and try to rewrite the chapters I had typed up but not published. So sorry for the incontinence.


	3. Dear Readers

To all my readers,

I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating. Truthfully I had the next few chapters for my stories typed up, when suddenly my hard drive died. So I ended up losing all that progress. Not only that but also after that I got writers block. Now a few weeks ago I stared writing again and I have two stories started up. One is pretty far along while the other is just starting.

Another thing, even though I back in the writing mood, I just recently got hired at the Subway by my home and so I'll have like a sixth of the free time I usually had. I have to balance school, work, family time, my grandparent's weekends, and my free time. I'm sorry but I will try my best to update as much as I can.

When given the time, I'd really like it if you all checked out my two new stories, as soon as I upload them. I'd like to eventually find all the stories I have scattered throughout my notebooks and type them up for all of you. Well, thank you to those who understand and will be patient with me. I promise, if you like my writing style the wait will be well worth it.

Thank you,

Casey Kitsune


End file.
